lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71247 Team Pack for the Harry Potter franchise. Background Harry James Potter (b. 31 July, 1980) was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son of James and Lily Potter (née Evans), and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that stated a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him which could have meant Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort attempted to murder him when he was only a year and three months old. Voldemort murdered Harry's parents as they tried to protect him, shortly before attacking Harry himself. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall, marking the end of the First Wizarding War and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived". One consequence of Lily's loving sacrifice was that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative. Harry was raised by his Muggle aunt Petunia Dursley in a home where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would be protected from Lord Voldemort, at least until he was seventeen years old only because of a powerful charm Albus Dumbledore made. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse (up to that point), Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. Early on his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard via Hagrid, keeper of the keys. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House. While at school, Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually the captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups. He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, slaying Salazar Slytherin's basilisk, and learning how to produce a corporeal stag Patronus at the age of thirteen. In his fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended with the tragic death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort though the Ministry refused to accept it. The next school year, Harry reluctantly taught and led Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War and hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes along with Ron and Hermione. During the Battle of Hogwarts he personally witnessed the deaths of Severus Snape and Fred Weasley, and learned that Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others had fallen in battle as well. He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul that was inside of him. In limbo, after Voldemort cursed him in the forest clearing, Albus Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on the Dark Lord. When told he could choose to live or to "move on", Harry chose to live. After he awoke he confronted Voldemort and defeated him once and for all. Harry was also notable for being the only known Master of Death, having united the three Deathly Hallows at the mere age of only seventeen. After the war, Harry became an Auror and married Ginny Weasley, with whom he had three children: James Sirius (named after his father and godfather), Albus Severus (named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape), and Lily Luna (named after his mother and Luna Lovegood). He was also named the godfather of Edward Remus Lupin. Eventually Harry became Head of the Auror Office in 2007 at the record age of 26 and occasionally delivered Defense Against the Dark Arts lectures at Hogwarts. World Harry Potter: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Number Four, Privet Drive (formerly) Abilities * Water Spray (Aguamenti) * Target * Laser Deflector (Protego) * Diffindo * Flying (Firebolt Broomstick) * Illumination (Lumos) * Silver LEGO Blowup (Reducto) * Stealth (Cloak of Invisibility) * Magic (Expecto Patronum, Wingardium Leviosa) * Magical Shield (Protego) * Parseltongue Doors * Growth (Aguamenti) * Hazard Cleaner (Aguamenti) * Apparate Access Quotes Trivia * In all eight of the films, he was portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe. In the play Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, he was portrayed by Jamie Parker. ** Archive audio of Radcliffe's performance is used in the game, due to Radcliffe being unavailable at this time during the Year 2 development in the game. * He was leaked along with Hermione after hackers searched through the in-game files of the Starter Pack disc and found code that referenced him. * The outfit he wears in the game is his 2010 Hogwarts uniform with robes. ** His minifigure is based on his appearance in the fourth film Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. This is due to having a different hairstyle than other Harry Potter figures and having the Tri-wizard cup as a special attack. *** However, he has a different hairpiece than in the LEGO Harry Potter video games and sets: The current one being the same hairpiece as Gamer Kid, Aquaman and Elliott. Interestingly, this is used as his friend Ron's hair piece in the 2010 relaunch, although in a different colour (Red/Ginger). **** His previous hairpiece has been used for the Second Doctor, the Third Doctor and Billy Peltzer in the game. * He shares the same way of showcasing the Flying Ability with the Wicked Witch, which is riding on his broomstick "The Firebolt". This makes him the second character with the Magic Ability to also have the Flying Ability in this format. He can also do this as his entry and exit animations. ** This is most likely because Harry's shown to be an excellent broom rider in the films and books. * When left idle, Harry Potter will try to catch the Golden Snitch. He will also attempt to read the Marauder's Map whilst Peter Pettigrew runs circles around him in his Animagus rat form. * Harry's toy tag is based on his school house's emblem, Gryffindor, and includes his lightning bolt shaped scar that Lord Voldemort caused him when he was a young child. ** Although not a reference, the tag is similar to the Flash, as it shows a red and yellow pattern with a yellow lightning bolt. * One of his special combat moves has him signaling an owl (possibly his pet owl Hedwig) to drop the Triwizard Tournament cup from Goblet of Fire onto a targeted enemy, while the other has him casting a Stunning Spell onto an enemy before taking them down with another spell, which is somewhat similar to how Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 film. * Since Harry has the ability to speak Parseltongue like Lord Voldemort, it is implied that because when Voldemort not only gave him his scar, but he unknowingly made him into a Horcrux giving Harry a soul fragment of himself not only blessing Harry his dark powers, but also giving him the ability to speak Parseltongue and open up a telepathic link between his mind and Harry's mind. * His spotlight music is the main instrumental theme of the film series, also known as Hedwig's Theme. * Harry appears briefly in the fourth Meet That Hero! trailer where he was riding on a Velociraptor after Gandalf described the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them story plot amongst the animal chaos scene there. * He, along with Raven, Wicked Witch, Marceline, Eris, Lord Voldemort, and Chase McCain are the only characters to have Flight to not also have the Dive Ability. Gallery Category:Characters Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Flight Ability Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Magic Ability Category:Magic Category:Film Characters Category:Illumination Ability Category:Teenagers Category:Wave 6 Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Magical Shield Ability Category:Diffindo Ability Category:Keys Category:Water Spray Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Apparate Access Ability Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability Category:Growth Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Parseltongue Doors Ability Category:Wave 6 Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:Wizards Category:Aurors